1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable beach umbrella, and more particularly, to a portable beach umbrella having distinct accessible utility levels rotatable about a central axis defined by the beach umbrella pole and containing necessary beach equipment in a single, portable compact arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore in the art of portable beach umbrellas, there has only been included the umbrella member and a central support shaft or pole. Any compartments or storage areas are generally in the form of pockets lining the canvas umbrella per se. This arrangement places stored items far out of reach of the beach umbrella enthusiast, thereby making it difficult to obtain suntan lotion or other storable items.
Even further, as any beach-goer or sunworshipper is aware, the long hours spent on the beach require toting of coolers, tape-decks, radios, bags for trash, and at least a beach bag for storing wallets, car keys and the like. Another common problem is preventing sand from getting into a beverage can or bottle when the can or bottle is secured in the sandy ground. Finally, it is always a concern that valuables, including money, may not be safe if left for any extended period of time while the beach-goer is swimming, walking, or at the refreshment stand.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a portable beach umbrella which offers easily accessible storage areas, drink holders, entertainment and the like. Such a need has not heretofore been recognized or satisfied in a manner contemplated by the present invention.